


Political Connections

by CaveAdministration



Series: Sakura Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: they're getting shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveAdministration/pseuds/CaveAdministration
Summary: Sakura Week Prompts: Day 2 - Connections





	Political Connections

“No!” Sakura spat into the phone. “If you don’t get Inuzuka over here in a half-hour, not only are you fired, I’ll make sure that you'll never work again! Got it? Good, now hurry up and do your goddamn job.” She slammed the phone back into the receiver before swiveling in her chair to face the man in front of her. 

“So, is there any news on the Hyuuga front? I need all the power I can get to make this work and there’s not much time left.”

Neji reclined back into his chair. “There's nothing to worry about; Hinata-Sama is in control and on your side. Even if the leadership went to Hanabi, she'd still give you the vote over that snake.”

Sakura rubbed her temples and stared down at the desk. “Good, good. After the last stunt he pulled, I need to make sure my defense is high.”

“I do have even better news.” 

“What?” Sakura's head shot up to stare at him. “What do you mean?”

“The Akatsuki Corp from Ame no longer want to support him. They're transferring to you.”

Sakura was shocked. “But they're his largest supporter. What did he  _ do _ ?”

Neji shrugged. “He was taking them for granted from what I heard, and planning behind their backs. It also helps that three of them are Uchiha and you certainly have the backing of their family.”

She laughed. “That's true. Wow, with them no longer an issue, I might just have this in the bag.” Sakura frowned. “It's unfortunate that Danzo is still around, but he doesn't have nearly the same level of power as the Akatsuki, at least not publicly. What were the results of the recent polls?”

“You received seventy six percent. It's not unanimous but it's almost guaranteed you'll win, especially with the votes that will transfer with the Akatsuki.”

Fantastic. As a civilian, almost half the population was guaranteed, and with the support of the noble families, clan heirs, foundations, and international sectors, there was no way that Orochimaru could beat her.

Three days later and the next poll revealed Sakura sitting pretty at 89%; at this rate there was no way she'd lose. Unfortunately, Orochimaru and Danzo chose precisely this time to retaliate. As leader of most of Konaha’s mafia and underground organisations, Danzo ordered systematic and carefully controlled attacks against some of her allies. Bomb threats ignited the news, robberies around every corner, and the sound of gunfire resounded throughout the city. Most people feared leaving their homes, and while it damaged other families, it was clear that it was all to target the Uchiha. 

“The Uchiha are a disgrace. They let a wave of crime wash over our homes and streets, and they forget about their duty to protect Konoha’s citizens. My opponent wants to protect their nepotistic organisation, but I intend to replace the police force with new morals, new equipment, and most important of all, new, trustworthy officers. A vote for me is a vote for Konoha’s safety.”

Orochimaru’s interview on the news proved a devastating blow as Sakura’s poll numbers dropped to sit just above 50%. If she wanted to win this, she would have to retaliate quickly before more damage could be done. She grinned. Luckily, she knew just what to do.

“Breaking news,” announced the reporter. “Danzo Shimura, the primary supporter of Hokage candidate Orochimaru Hebi, has been convicted of multiple counts of murder, fraud, and kidnapping among more. Long suspected by the police as a notorious mafia leader, it appears that a staggering amount of witness statements have come forward to report his crimes, including some from inside his operations. Shimura has been sentenced to two hundred life sentences and a hundred and thirty nine years without parole. The Konoha Police Force is credited with the arrest and containment of Shimura’s operations, and crime rates have dropped to an all time low. With the blow to his reputation, Orochimaru is expected to withdraw from the current political race with the title of Hokage passing to Sakura Haruno.”

Sakura’s campaign committee rejoiced in her office at the news. Well, it wouldn't be her office for much longer. She looked around at the people in the room: lifelong friends and irreplaceable allies. She won this election because of them, the connections she had made, and the people she loved. She hoped that she would serve them well as Hokage.


End file.
